Joel McHale
Joel McHale is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions. Background Joel Edward McHale was born in Rome, Italy on November 20, 1971, where his father, Jack McHale, worked as Dean of Students at Loyola University Rome Center. His mother, Laurie, is from Vancouver, Canada, and his father is from Chicago, Illinois. Of Irish and Norwegian descent, he was raised Catholic in Seattle, Washington, and for a brief amount of time in Haddonfield, New Jersey, located near Philadelphia. McHale lived in New Jersey for two years before settling back to his native Washington state. He attended Mercer Island High School. McHale received a bachelor's degree in History from the University of Washington in 1995. While at the University of Washington, McHale very briefly belonged to the Theta Chi Fraternity. He was recruited to be on the rowing team, but later joined the football team. Despite most of his fellow players receiving scholarships to be on a major college team, McHale was a walk on, playing tight end for two years. According to the football team site, he did not letter in football. He received a Master of Fine Arts degree from the Professional Actors Training Program at the University of Washington. As a Seattle native, he is a fan of the NFL's Seattle Seahawks. Dimensions Crisis Joel was mysteriously delivered a box at his doorstep which has the Vorton patterns covering it and was glowing blue. He then takes it downstairs to his basement and places it on his desk, as the box's glow dies out he proceeds to open the box and finds an instruction manual and LEGO bricks to build the LEGO Gateway from. As he proceeds in building it, strange things happen: bricks moving a bit on their own, the cyclone scene from the Wizard of Oz showing up on his TV (irritating him with loud sounds), and, after throwing a brick onto the half-finished portal which activates for a brief time, he was hit by the same brick on the forehead some seconds after. After finishing building the Gateway's portal and placing it at the base, he sees the Gateway opening up, taking him by surprise and is visited by Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle. A misunderstanding ensues as the group mistakes Joel for a bad giant, which has him putting Wyldstyle onto a spacecraft and trapping Batman in a glass mug. He then asks them for a truce and to explain to him of what is going on (a move Gandalf considers as 'a wiser course of action'), releasing Batman and Wyldstyle while at it: they tell him of Lord Vortech and his evil plans to take over the LEGO Multiverse and that he holds Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard as prisoners and that they need to rescue them and the Multiverse. This leads to Batman summoning the Batmobile which soon falls apart and Joel offers to fix it, this time rebuilding it into the Sonic Batray. The trio leaves him, but not before thanking him for the help (although Batman remains skeptical of him). He then has a snack of doughnuts and coffee afterwards and nearly chokes up after drinking coffee from the same mug that Batman was trapped in, wondering if a Batarang was inside the mug. Trivia * He is the one responsible for delivering Doc Brown the box of LEGO bricks for the LEGO Gateway and his minifigure variant in the LEGO Dimensions - Great Scott Trailer. * He is the only character to appear in LEGO Dimensions to be an actual human rather than a minifigure. Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Index Category:People Category:Giants Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Good Guys